


Caught Up In The Rapture

by lavidaestodo



Category: Glee, Mercedes Jones - Fandom
Genre: F/M, samcedes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavidaestodo/pseuds/lavidaestodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she did was answer the door...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Up In The Rapture

Caught Up In The Rapture…

 

 

Hurried knocks hammered my door.

_What the hell? This better be Publisher’s Clearing House saying I won the freaking million._

 

Another set of knocks wrapped against it. _Someone’s looking for an asswhoopin._  

 

 “Coming!” I barked. I turned the locks and whipped the door open.

 

“Can I-“

 

The kiss silenced me. He pushed me back a step as he kicked the door closed.  He crushed me into him.  A touch singed me. I felt the electricity as his fingers crept under my nightshirt and fluttered against my skin.  My brain started to short circuit from the maleness. His tongue traced my lips, searching for an invitation.  Those hands stroked…teased, pleaded to get acquainted with my curves.  

 

I got so caught up in that seductive fog he conjured, I didn’t notice we were on the floor. The only barrier between us was his boxer briefs and my nightshirt.  His forest green orbs guaranteed pleasure. He cocooned me in his arms challenging any space to separate us.  We explored each other once more- tongues intertwined, skin to skin, caresses that marked every crevice. We dragged out long intoxicating kisses. A heavy groan tickled my neck then a nip on my ear.  His lips grazed my shoulder. Hands blazed along my hips, journeyed towards my breasts. I heard the _pop_ as his tongue sucked and darted round each nipple.

 

My magnetic captor tugged my nightshirt and I made no attempt to deter this insurgence. His body slid down mine, causing my blood to stir.  I tried to pull him close, but his head rose slightly and he chastised me.

 

Suddenly his head dipped. His ragged breaths were a whisper away from my chow chow. He seized my hips, lifted my legs in the air and crossed them over his shoulders.  The first lick stung me to the core. However, that did not deter him from his mission. He devoured me greedily, like a child relishing a treat on a hot summer day.  His licks… possessive, dangerous, demanding. He possessed me, like I was the snake and he the charmer.  The tune he executed controlled my very being.  It drove him, his tongue circling my clit, love stings at my outer walls, now drenched with sweet ambrosia. My abductor commanded compensation… I took immense gratification settling my debt in full.

 

Exploding in a downpour of fiery emotions, he turned me over and angled me against him. My sweet spot coated his thick cock; provoking him to further entrench himself. I challenged with every clench, rhythm to counterpoint.

 

 “Enough!” he growled. He positioned my ass on his hips thrusting balls deep. A contented groan marred the air.  I stretched out against his chest so I could experience all of him. I was helpless in this insidious web he spun. My sighs gained momentum.

 

“That’s it.” he urged.  More endearing directives tumbled from his passion swept lips.  I had no control; my body shook with each phrase, each word… each invasion.

 

Cries of pleasure marked the room.  Moments later, a guttural response accompanied mine.  We collapsed together on the floor, both exhaling in unison. He kissed the small of my back and lovingly rolled me over to see the welcoming smile on his face.

 

“Hey beautiful.” he said, laying a quick kiss to my lips.

 

“Hi Sam.” I answered. “Welcome home.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
